Dissemination Project Summary The VCell modeling environment is freely accessible to all users over the internet at vcell.org or www.nrcam.uchc.edu. As a web-based service, much of our dissemination focuses on providing access to the software as well as instructional materials through our website. Software development occurs in a disciplined process resulting in an orderly flow of new releases and updates. All code is deposited in public repositories. Prior to release, all new versions are tested using an expansive math testing suite designed to rigorously test for mathematical accuracy of the algorithms. We also ensure backward compatibility with models and simulations created in earlier versions of the software. Release of new versions of the software is accompanied by updates to the embedded VCell Help as well as to extensive training materials including quickstart guides and tutorials. We continue to maintain a discussion forum and helpline to encourage use of the technology. Dissemination also includes the availability of publically accessible models stored within the VCell database, publication of new technologies and new mathematical modelling applications in peer- reviewed journals, and a strong presence at national and international meetings for both the computational cell biology community as well as the broader biomedical research community.